Naruto, The Dragon Master
by Gjr-Sama
Summary: Hijo del mejor maestro pokemon tipo hielo Naruto Namikaze decide superar a su padre y convertirse en el mejor maestro pokemon dragón de todos los tiempos. Vean como naruto se enfrenta a las adversidades y cumple su sueño. M. No ninjas.
1. Chapter 1 El sueño del dragon

Naruto:The Dragon Master

Buenas tardes/noches amigos de fanfiction hoy les traigo un nuevo fic en esta ocasión es un Cross de Naruto y Pokemon que se me ocurrió ayer mientras jugaba pokemon emerald y usaba a mi salamance, luego procedí a examinar mi equipo pokemon y me di cuenta que la mayoría de mis pokemones son del tipo Dragon (el cual es mi preferido), entonces me dije a mi mismo que pasaría si las Naciones elementales fueran una región más del mundo pokemon, y que hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera un excelente maestro pokemon del tipo Dragon. Y !boom baby¡ así nació este fic que espero les guste como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

Otra cosa el equipo pokemon de Naruto ya lo tengo definido. Será el equipo pokemon que yo tengo en mi pokemon emerald. Sólo uno no será de mi equipo es un pokemon que escogió mi amigo Anakin Namikaze. Pero Acepto sugerencias ya que quizás en ves de que sólo sean 6 pokemon los que son permitidos a lo mejor haga que Naruto pueda portar 10 pokemon

Ojo, aunque Naruto sea un domadragones tendr pokemon que no son de ese tipo y quiz estarán en su equipo titular por así decirlo. El equipo del rubio o alguna parte de este se verá a continuación.

DISCLAIMER: NI NARUTO, NI POKEMON, NI NINGÚN OTRO PERSONAJE DE ESTAS 2 COMPAÑÍAS ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUENOS Y CREADORES.

Advertencia: Naruto/manejador de aura/Naruto fuerte/ maestro Dragon/

Advertencia 2: los pokemon hablarán normal, me da pereza estar poniendo cosas como pika..chu..pika. ..pika

(—)hablando

(")Pensando

Sin más preámbulos... Comenzamos

*ba dum ts*

Capítulo 1 : El Sueño Del Dragon

Hoy comienza un nuevo día muy hermoso en la también hermosa ciudad de Konoha, el sol comienza a brillar con su hermoso esplendor, los pidgeys y pidgeottos y demás pokemon aves entonan sus melodiosos cantares, los negocios comienzan a abrir sus puertas, los padres de familia salen a trabajar para traer el pan de cada día, entre muchas otras actividades cotidianas de un nuevo dia.

Pero centrémonos en lo que nos importa.

En una casa de 2 pisos con un toque de modernidad pero también algo rústico (casa de la familia uzumaki/hyuga) podemos observar como en una de las habitaciones de la casa se encuentra un pequeño niño rubio de unos 10 años acostado —haa hoy es un nuevo y hermoso día— dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa mientras abría sus ojos demostrando ser de un color azul como el mar y hacia los clásicos estiramientos matutinos y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama —hoy se cumplen 2 años desde que te fuiste a un lugar mejor papá— al mencionar estas palabras el semblante del rubio decayó un poco, pero luego sacudió su cabeza:.—no debo estar triste a papá no le hubiera gustado que este triste, aparte si estoy triste no podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a mamá el día que papá murio— con estas palabras el rubio volvió a sonreír y se levantó de su cama.

Una vez levantado el rubio procedió a ponerse sus pantuflas con forma de snorlax, comenzó a asear su pieza, se encontraba barriendo su habitación pero se vio interrumpido por algo o más bien por alguien, puesto que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe haciendo que el rubio se caiga del susto

—Itai, pero que fue eso— se pregunto el pequeño rubio un poco cabreado y sobandose el chichon estilo anime que le había salido en la cabeza. El ojiazul volteo hacia la puerta para ver quien era su agresor,según el, solamente rodó los ojos al ver a la causante de su mas reciente desgracia, era la gardevoir de su madre.

—El desayuno está servido, tu madre te espera abajo.—áviso la pokemon al pequeño rubio.

—gracias por avisarme gardevoir puedes retirarte— agradeció el rubio a la tipo psíquico, que sólo asintió y se marchó de alli

El rubio se quedó un momento meditando como es que podía entender a los pokemon y comunicarse con ellos como si estuviera hablando con otro humano, desde que el tiene memoria siempre a podido hablar y entender a los pokemon, su padre le habia dicho que era debido a su aura, el no lo entendía muy bien pero eso lo hacía feliz, el ama mucho a los pokemon y saber que se puede comunicar con ellos lo hacía muy feliz.

En el comedor

—wow mamá no me canso de decirlo, tu comida es la mejor— halago el pequeño la comida de su madre con la boca llena de comida y absorbiendo una tira de tocino cual aspiradora por la boca

—Namikaze Naruto, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena—regaño una pelirroja de alrededor de unos 30 años (ustedes saben cómo es kushina se ve igual que en el anime) a su hijo que al parecer no la había escuchado pues seguía no aspirando la comida por la boca literalmente:.—no tienes remedio Naruto eres un barril sin fondo—con la cabeza negó la actitud de hijo respecto a la comida

—Fuuh, eso estuvo delicioso— exclamó el rubio al terminar de comer —mamá apresurate a terminar que hoy iremos a visitar a papá— le recordó Naruto a su mamá.—te espero a fuera mamá— después de esas palabras el rubio salió corriendo del comedor , estaba a punto de salir de su casa, cuando se detuvo en seco antes de salir por la puerta —demonios casi lo olvidó dejé a dratini en su pokebola, ahora mismo voy por el— el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la sala que estaba en corto de la entrada y se hacerco a la pequeña mesa que estaba en medio de los sillones justo enfrente del televisor y tomo una pokebola que estaba justo en el centro de la mesa —listo ahora si, jeje— después de eso el Rubiales procedió a salir de su casa a un paso más calmado.

Fuera de la casa

—mamá siempre tarda una eternidad— suspiro el ojiazul, desde que se acuerda, su madre siempre tarda en arreglarse para ir a algún lugar y más cuando trataba de ir a la tumba de su padre, el rubio seguí perdido en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando su madre salió de la casa y se acercó a él

—Estoy lista hijo—dijo kushina al ver a su hijo perdido en sus pensamientos

—Tardas demasiado mamá, nunca entenderé a las mujeres—se quejó el rubio sacando una carcajada en kushina —algún día tendrás una novia y entenderás a las mujeres—le respondió kushina a su hijo causando que se sonrojara debido a lo que había dicho.

—Pero que cosas dices mamá—dijo apenado el rubio y con su cara todavía un poco roja —apresuremonos mamá—cambio de tema el rubio y comenzó a caminar hacia el cementerio. Kushina sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hijo.

El camino al cementerio fue de lo más normal, saludar a las personas y esas cosas, después de todo ellos son muy queridos en la ciudad ...claro sin contar el hecho de que son el hijo y la viuda de Minato Namikaze el ex líder del alto mando de la región elemental y uno de los mejores o quizá el mejor maestro de pokemons tipo hielo de todas las regiones.

Una vez que llegaron al cementerio se dirigieron a la tumba de Minato, no fue difícil allarla pues era una de las tumbas principales.

Cuando se acercaron a la tumba se encontraron con otra persona que al parecer también estaba visitando la tumba de Minato.

Hiruzen Sarutobi acababa de llegar a la tumba del excampeón de la región elemental para elevar una plegaria en favor de Minato y a dejar un ramo de flores, cuando terminó de hacer lo antes mencionado se quedó observando la tumba de Minato por un momento cuando de pronto un grito infantil lo saco de sus pensamientos

—!ABUELO¡— grito Naruto al reconocer a la persona que estaba en la tumba de su padre y se acercó a él —¿tu también veniste a visitar a papá?—preguntó lo que era obvio el pequeño rubio sacándole una pequeña risilla al anciano

—Así es Naruto, vine a dejar unas flores a minato—contesto el anciano con ese tono de voz que solo los abuelos saben hacer —ho veo que también viniste tu kushina—dijo el anciano al ver llegar también a la madre del rubio

—Así es profesor Sarutobi, hoy se cumplen 2 años de ese trágico accidente que la costó la vida a minato—manifestó kushina al ahora conocido profesor con un tono de voz algo triste, el profesor hiruzen no dijo nada ya que sabía como se sentía kushina, el se sentía igual cuando su querida esposa falleció, los 3 sé quedaron un pequeño rato viendo la tumba de Minato hasta que Naruto decidió romper el silencio

—papá hoy se cumplen 2 años desde que te fuiste—comenzó a hablar el pequeño —sabes, cuando moriste mamá y yo nos pusimos muy tristes, más mamá, y yo no soportaba ver a mamá llorando todas las noches—seguía diciendo el rubio —así que hice una promesa de por vida—inclino su cabeza haciendo que su cabello le tape los ojos —yo prometi que...—su cabeza seguía baja —yo seria el mejor maestro pokemon de todos incluso mejor que tu, yo le prometí a mamá que te superaría, le prometí que sería mejor que tu, para que dejará de lado la tristeza y no sólo por eso, yo quiero superarte para que donde estés puedas sentirte orgulloso de mi— poco a poco hiba levantando la cara —por eso yo elegi que sería el mejor maestro pokemon tipo dragón— levantó la mirada mostrando una gran sonrisa zorruna.

Ese discurso causó gran impresión en los adultos que estaban allí

Hiruzen juro ver a minato agarrando del hombro a Naruto, mientras kushina derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría

—seguro que tu padre ya está orgulloso de ti Naruto — dijo el profesor de la región elemental al rubio pequeño —y dime Naruto ¿porque decidiste ser un domadragones?—cuestionó curioso el más anciano de los 3

—Eso es fácil abuelo, porque los pokemon tipo dragón son los más geniales y aparte son débiles contra los pokemon de tipo hielo y si quiero superar a mi padre lo are con un tipo pokemon que un maestro de tipo hielo jamás esperaría, are a mis pokemon dragón inmunes al hielo—contestó con una gran determinación el pequeño rubiales

—Tu ya sabías de esto no es así kushina, es por eso que le regalaste ese pequeño dratini en su cumpleaños no es así—le pregunto a la madre del pequeño, que sólo esbozó una gran sonrisa similar a la de su hijo y respondió —claro que si profesor, que clase de madre sería, si no apoyo el sueño de mi hijo y que mejor manera de hacerlo, que regalandole un pokemon tipo dragón— contestó kushina al profesor que sólo sonrió paternalmete, minato y kushina siempre fueron como sus hijos.

—Esroy seguro que serás el mejor domadragones de todas las regiones naruto—animo al rubio mientras le sacudia el pelo al pequeño Naruto .

—Ya verás que si abuelo—sonrió feliz el rubio

—Bien será mejor que regresamos a casa Naruto, hasta pronto profesor cuidese—se despidió kushina y Naruto lo imitaba —hasta pronto abuelo—

—Hasta pronto Naruto, hasta pronto kushina—igualmente se despidió el Sarutobi .

:::::&&:::::::::&&:::::::::&&::::::::&&:::::::&&::::::::::&&:::::::::&&:::::::::&&:::::::::&&::::

El regreso a casa fue muy alegre para Naruto pues mientras caminaban a su casa, la cual se encuentra a unos 15 minutos del cementerio, se pararon a comprar un helado, también pasaron a comer a un pequeño restaurante.

—Estuvo deliciosa la comida—dijo el pequeño saliendo del restaurante agarrado de la mano de su mamá—aunque no tan buena como la tuya mami—le dijo el rubio a su madre, que le sonrió maternalmente y siguieron caminando

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su casa el rubio detectó algo que le molestó puesto que Cercas de donde ellos hiban caminado observó como un joven de unos 18 años arrojaba 2 pokebolas al cesto de la basura, esto molestó a Naruto ya que algo le decía que esas pokebolas tenían algo adentro así que haciendo caso de su instinto sé solto de la mano de kushina y corrió hacia aquel joven

Cuando llegó hacia donde estaba aquel joven, Naruto le dijo con un tono de voz enojado —acaso tienes basura en la cabeza ¿porqué tiras esos pokemon.? Porque estoy seguro que esas pokebolas contienen algo dentro— esto causó que el joven soltara una gran carcajada

—Jajajaja, por Dios niñato no me hagas reír, esas basuras que están dentro de esas pokebolas no merecen llamarse pokemon, sólo son 2 peces estúpidos buenos para nada, si quieres quedartelos pequeño estúpido te los doy, sólo son unos débiles buenos para nada jajajaja— contestó el joven, era un joven de unos 1.73 m, tez Blanca y ojos negros, pelo negro liso en forma de tazon

—Eres un maldito, como te atreves a llamarte maestro pokemon—le replicó enojado el pequeño al pelinegro, el cual solo sé limitó a mirar al rubio con cara de enojo y le dijo—si tanto los defiendes, quedatelos para mi son basura—después de decir eso el peli negro se fue del lugar dejando sólo a Naruto y a kushina que había llegado para intervenir en caso que el joven quisiera dañar a su retoño

—Hiciste bien Naruto, seguro tu padre estária orgulloso de ti—felicito a su hijo por sus acciones dignas de un verdadero maestro pokemon —ese joven era kaichi uchiha, hermano menor de Mikoto_chan, lamentablemente heredó la actitud de su padre, al igual que su sobrino sasuke—dijo soltando un suspiro la pelirroja

—toma las pokebolas y vallamos a casa hijo— agregó la viuda del exlíder del alto mando —está bien mamá—.

Casa namikaze/uzumaki

—Naruto por que no vas la piscina , y dejas que dratini salga de su pokebola, también sirve que ves que pokemones hay en esas pokebolas—le sugirió kushina a su hijo.

—Es una genial idea mamá, me vendría estupendo un chapuzón con este tremendo calor—después de decir esas palabras Naruto fue a la parte trasera de la casa, donde tenían una pequeña piscina con unas camillas de playa para tomar el sólo, Naruto se comenzó a desprender su ropa que constaba en un pantalón corto azul, una playera Blanca con un estampado de pokebola en la espalda y unos tenis estilo converse rojos, una vez estuvo en calzoncillos los cuales eran negros con estampados de magmars, recogió su pantaloncillo y de la bolsa saco 3 pokebolas reducidas, procedió a hacerlas de su tamaño original presionando el botón del medio, tomo la pokebola que tenía grabado lo que parecían ser unas garras de Dragon en la parte roja de la pokebola y las otras las puso en una mesita que estaba a su lado

—!sal dratini— exclamó el rubio mientras presionaba nuevamente el botón de la pokebola y apuntaba hacia la piscina con ella después de presionar el boton, un rayo rojo salió de la pokebola hacía la piscina, el rayo comenzó a tomar forma de algo, cuando el rayo se discipo en la piscina había una pequeña criatura que parecía una pequeña anguila de color azul cielo con el área del estómago en blanco su hocico al igual que su vientre era blanco, sus ojos grandes de un color ámbar y un punto blanco en su frente y sus orejas blancas que parecían un par de alas pequeñas.

El pequeño pokemon pseudo legendario comenzó a nadar y hacer piruetas en el agua de la piscina, al parecer estaba muy feliz

—Me alegro que estés feliz dratini, hoy conocerás a 2 compañeros pokemon más amigo—le hablo el niño rubio al pequeño pokemon dragón

—Aún me sorprende que puedas hablar con los pokemon amigo— le contestó dratini a naruto. Esta escena para una personal normal parecería muy loca puesto que dratini le responde a Naruto en idioma pokemon, pero Naruto por medio del aura puede entender perfectamente lo que dicen los pokemon

—A mi también amigo, a mi tambien, pero bueno dejemos eso de lado y veamos que tipo de pokemon hay dentro de esas 2 pokebolas— dijo el rubio tomando las 2 pokebolas restantes en cada mano y apretó el botón de enmedio y otros rayos rojos salieron de las pokebolas, apuntó nuevamente a la piscina porque ese tal kaichi dijo que eran peces por lo cual no se preocupó por que algo les pudiera pasar, los rayos comenzaron a tomar forma de 2 peces, finalmente se reveló que pokemones había dentro de esas pokebolas

El primer pokemon era un feebas (soy malo con las descripciones así que busquen feebas en Google y verán como es)

el segundo pokemon era un magikarp pero a diferencia de un magikarp normal es que este era de un color amarillo casi dorado, dandole a entender a Naruto que era un pokemon brillante

Uno pensaría que la reacción de Naruto al ver esos 2 pokemon fuera de rechazo o algo por el estilo... Pero no fue así, Naruto le brillaron los ojos al ver a sus 2 nuevos amigos, pues el no era tonto el desde que tenia 4 años comenzó a estudiar e investigar acerca de los pokemon, y el sabía que las evoluciones de esos 2 eran bastante fuertes, y aunque no fueran tipo dragon, si podían aprender algún ataque tipo dragón , le serían de gran ayuda para alcanzar su sueño

—Hola amigos, me llamó Naruto Namikaze— saludo el rubio a los 2 pokemon que se hallaban desconcertados y con miedo en sus miradas de que ese humano los fuera a tratar mal como el otro que los desechó, Naruto al darse cuenta de esto colocó una mano en la cabeza de cada uno de los 2 pokemon y cerró sus ojos como si estuviera concentrándose y de pronto una tenue capa de aura azul claro los envolvió a los 3, esto sorprendió mucho a los pokemon por que de repente se sintieron tranquilos y con mucha confianza en el humano

—Como se sienten amigos ¿mejor?— preguntó el rubio a los pokemon

—Que nos hiciste, y porque podemos escuchar tú voz en nuestra mente— preguntó una voz joven pero masculina que venía del pokemon carpa

—Quisiera saber lo mismo— esta vez fue una voz femenina que venía del pokemon llamado feebas

—Tranquilos chicos lo que hice es algo llamado sincronización de aura, esto me permite ligar mi aura a la de mis pokemon, en realidad no lo entiendo muy bien jeje—respondió el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca al no entender del todo, todo eso del aura

—Valla eso es sorprendente — admitió el magikarp brillante :.—verdad que si amigo— interrumpió el pequeño dratini —natural hizo lo mismo conmigo jeje—continuo el dratini que se encontraba haciendo piruetas en el agua sin ninguna preocupación

—Sin duda es genial eso del aura — está vez fue la feebas la que hablo

—Bueno chicos, quería preguntarles si quisieran ser mis pokemon y ayudarme a ser el mejor maestro pokemon tipo Dragon de la historia, les prometo que pasarán los mejores momentos de su vida aparte les prometo también que los ayudare a convertirse en un temible y poderoso gyarados y en una hermosa y también poderosa milotic, he ¿que dicen?— les cuestionó Naruto a los 2 pokemon

—Acepto, mi sueño siempre ha sido ser un gran y temido gyarados—dijo el magikarp con ilusión en su voz

—Mi repuesta es la misma que la del brillosito—contestó positivamente la feebas molestando un poco comicamente al magikarp que le reclamó por su apodo, siendo ignorado por la Feebas olímpicamente —mi sueño siempre fue ser como mi madre, una hermosa milotic —dijo esta vez con voz soñadora

—No se hable más a partir de hoy entrenaremos los 4 duramente para que dentro de 5 años , cuando tenga la edad requerida por la Liga pokemon de comenzar mi viaje pokemon, comenzemos con gran ventaja y me ayudarán en alcanzar mi sueño y yo el de ustedes que dicen amigos — pregunto muy entusiasmado el rubio

—Si señor — respondieron los 3 pokemones al unisono

"Hoy es el principio del cumplimiento de mi sueño... Mi sueño del dragón " pensó Naruto mientras veía a sus 3 pokemones jugar en el agua.

Y corteee, y bueno aquí termina este primer cap que más bien fue como un prologo

Díganme que les pareció, como dije al principio Naruto tendrá en su equipo a 2 pokemon que no son de tipo Dragon y ya los vieron son feebas y magikarp

Por si se preguntan si habrá romance si, si habrá sólo que por el momento no tengo bien definido con quien ya que sera sólo una única pareja , Acepto sugerencias sólo que no sean las siguientes parejas

NarutoxHinata, NarutoxSakura , NarutoxIno, NarutoxTenten, NarutoxMisty

Puede ser cualquier chica de preferencia de la región elemental (ósea del mundo de naruto)

A continuación dejó el equipo de Naruto hasta ahora

Dratini

Nivel: 9

Magikarp

Nivel:11

Feebas Nivel:9

Los demás del equipo de naruto si serán tipo Dragon y ya los tengo listos.

En el próximo cap habrá time skip de 5 años al comienzo del viaje de Naruto, por cierto harán aparición otros 2 pokemon que tendrá naruto.

Como dije al principio Naruto sera bueno como decirlo... Emmm bueno en pocas palabras, super baddas.

*spoiler*

Un pokemon de Naruto que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo es un... Gible

Esperen el próximo capítulo para el sábado

¿Merece reviews?

-Gjr-sama.


	2. Chapter 2 Iniciamos el sueño

**Hola que tal amigos, soy yo otra vez, presentando el capitulo 2 de esta historia entre Naruto y Pokemon, en serio que les agradezco a todos los que dejaron review, y marcaron como favorita igualmente.**

 **Antes de que se me pase les digo que algunos ataques los escribiré en inglés. También decirles que los ataques serán basados en cómo son en los videojuegos, Ya que la verdad no he visto todo el anime, sólo como una temporadas (de pokemon), así que los ataques los are basados en cómo son en los videojuegos.**

 **A los que me sugirieron a charizard como pokemon del rubio pues la verdad no se, Ya que charizard No es tipo dragón (sólo su mega evolución), aunque tal vez lo agregue al equipo en un futuro proximo.**

 **Hoy aran aparición otros 2 pokemon mas del rubio.**

 **Nuevamente les recuerdo Que el equipo de Naruto ya está definido, pero aún así aceptó sugerencias de pokemon.**

 **les pido una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía pero como escribo por el celular hay veces que se me pasan algunas palabras.**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO Y POKEMON NO ME PERTENECEN**

 **Sin más preámbulos aquí está el segundo cap.**

 **(—) hablando**

 **(") pensando**

El tiempo es algo que nunca se detiene y sin lugar a dudas ,cuando tienes un objetivo que cumplir, el tiempo pasa rápidamente.

..:000:..

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana del cuarto de Naruto haciendo que este comenzará a abrir sus ojos, mostrando esos hermosos ojos azules que parecieran una lumbrera en las profundidades más oscuras

"hoy es el día de cumplir mi sueño" hablo para dentro de si el rubio mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en una orilla de la cama y comenzaba a hacer los clásicos y relajantes estiramientos matutinos

—ahhh—bostezo mientras terminaba de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos.

Naruto se levantó de la cama, mostrando así los notorios cambios físicos que había desarrollado a lo largo de estos 5 años , demostrando que 5 largos años de entrenamientos no fueron en vano. El ojiazul se notaba con unos notorios cambios físicos espectaculares, primero dejó de ser aquel pequeño niño de apenas 1.30 mts de altura, demostrando ahora unos sorprendentes 1.76 mts de estatura, su físico si le preguntas a las chicas de ciudad Konoha la respuesta será 'esculpida por el mismísimo arceus' mostrando un six-pack en su abdomen, su pecho partido por el ejercicio,su espalda bien marcada, sus brazos y piernas marcadas y tonificadas producto de sus entrenamientos con sus pokemon, el cambio más significativo fue en su cabello el cual seguía siendo rubio, sólo que ahora la parte inferior de su cabello era rojo seguía en punta sólo que ahora le llegaba a su media espalda y la punta la amarrada en una especie de cola de caballo y dejaba caer un mechón sobre su frente(Imaginen el cabello de Nuraryhion sólo que lo que es blanco es rojo, y lo que es negro es rubio, y un poco más corto sólo a la media espalda)su cara Ya no mostraba signos de grasa de bebé ahora era un rostro afilado, todavía conservaba sus marcas en las mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje, ahora poseía un par de perforaciones debajo de cada comisura de los labios (como los que tiene el camino tendo).

Naruto se dirigió a su armario y cogió su ropa para comenzar a ataviarse con sus ropas, la cual constaba en una bermuda coreana color negro(busquen en Google Bermudas coreanas para que vean como son)una playera lisa negra y sobre esta un chaleco de piel color rojo con el kanji 龍(dragón) bordado en la espalda y su calzado consistía en unos tenis Converse estilo choclo color rojos

cuando Naruto termino de arreglarse se dirigió al baño donde se cepillo los dientes y se lavo la cara . Una vez que estuvo completamente listo, cogió 3 pokebolas que estaban en una mesa al lado de la puerta de su cuarto y las echó a su bolsillo para posterior a eso salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia el comedor donde seguramente su madre ya lo esperaba con el desayuno.

Una vez ya en el comedor, Naruto procedió a tomar aciento justo frente de su madre, la cual lo estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa

—y bien?— pregunto kushina mirando a su hijo manteniendo en su rostro todavía esa sonrisa

—y bien que—respondió naruto haciendo una cara de pescado estilo anime

—tú lo sabes no te hagas, como te sientes, después te todo No todos los días comienzas tú viaje pokemon —seguía con esa gran sonrisa en su cara

—hmp,en realidad me siento tranquilo, les llevó una abismal ventaja a todos esos tontos novatos Jajaja—contestó de manera rebelde y burlona el pelimixto.

Si había algo que cabreaba a kushina era esa actitud rebelde y despreocupada que Naruto había obtenido en el transcurso de estos 5 años. Incluso había veces que actuaba muy arrogante .

Kushina sólo suspiro ante la actitud de Naruto, Ya se había acostumbrado

—Ya te he dicho que no seas tan confiado sólo por llevar gran ventaja sobre los demás, recuerda que algunos de los novatos se dice que podrían llegar a ser grandes entrenadores, en especial el hijo de Mikoto_chan, sasuke—le dijo kushina a Naruto

—si si, lo que digas—respondió Naruto de manera despreocupada —en realidad sasuke es un estúpido se cree mucho sólo porque su estúpido tío le regaló un monferno—dijo mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno —además, su monferno sólo serviría de comida para mi gyarados—añadió arrogante y con una sonrisa confiada.

esto valió un suspiro de kushina que sólo dijo

—No tienes remedio—dijo pesadamente

—bien mamá, Ya es hora de que parta , el viejo saru dijo que antes de partir pasara al laboratorio—hablo Naruto a su madre mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia la salida del comedor pero fue interrumpido por su madre

—espera hijo quiero darte un regalo antes de que te vallas —dijo mientras salía del comedor hacia la sala donde fue hasta donde estaba una cajonera y abría el último cajón el cual tenía una cerradura, cuando lo abrió saco una caja negra y cerró el cajón.

—hijo en esta caja están unas pertenencias que tu padre me pidió te entregará el día que comenzaras tú viaje—dijo mientras se acercaba a Naruto y le entregaba la caja

Naruto sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia la mesa y puso allí la caja para posteriormente abrirla.

primero saco un cinturón negro con 6 huecos redondos en en el y la hebilla era plateada y con forma de pokebola. Naruto rápidamente lo reconoció como el porta pokebolas que usaba su padre.

Después saco un collar dorado con una figura de gota de agua con las palabras 'mi preciosa familia' en ella, Naruto se dio cuenta que ese collar era un relicario, Naruto lo abrió y lo que vio dentro del relicario sin duda le saco una pequeña sonrisa puesto que dentro del relicario había una foto de él junto su padre y su madre , el enmedio y sus padres por un lado de él, sin vacilar, Naruto se colgó el collar al rededor de su cuello.

por último saco de la caja una pokebola muy inusual sin duda alguna, pues está, tenía la parte inferior en color blanco y la parte superior color morado con unas especies de pequeñas protuberancias y una letra M enmedio de las protuberancias, junto a ella venía una nota de minato que decía así:

hijo , seguramente te preguntarás que es esta extraña pokebola, pues verás, esta es una Masterball esta pokebola es muy rara y uníca ya que atrapa cualquier pokemon aunque no esté debilitado.

has uso de ella con sabiduría .

con cariño: Tú padre.

después de leer la nota, Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa zorruna, el guardaría esa pokebola cuando llegue el pokemon indicado.

—gracias madre—agradeció el Namikaze menor a su madre la cual sólo sonrió y le dijo

—No hay nada que agradecer hijo, después de todo tú padre quería que lo tuvieras algún día—dijo la uzumaki —además mi regalo está en la entrada—añadió kushina haciendo que Naruto dirija su mirada hacia la entrada de la casa y observó una mochila negra con un dibujo bordado de un chibi Naruto sacando la lengua y haciendo el signo de amor y paz (v) con su mano derecha

—sabía que olvidarías preparar una mochila con los objetos necesarios para tu viaje, así que me tomé la molestia de alistarte una mochila con los objetos necesarios, hay unos cuantos restauratodo, unas cuantas hiper pociones,unos cuantos antiquemar (burn heal),también algunos antiparalizador(parliz heal) también hay unos despertar (awakening), también recolecte algunas berries que estoy seguro te servirán para algo , hay antídotos y comida para pokemon, No hay pokebolas porque el profesor te dará 6 para iniciar tu viaje , pero tú ya cuentas con 3 pokemon así que probablemente sólo usaras 3 pokebolas—recitó kushina cada una de las cosas que había en la mochila de su hijo haciendo que Naruto abra la boca comicamente por que efectivamente olvidó preparar mochila alguna para su viaje

—por cierto en la mochila también hay una cápsula con más ropa idéntica a la tuya (las cápsulas de dragonball)—volvió a decir la pelirroja, aliviando a Naruto que también había olvidado eso de la ropa

—jeje gracias mamá, pero ya es hora de irme —dijo Naruto

—antes de irte no olvidas nada —preguntó kushina para asegurarse que su hijo no olvidará nada

—ahora que lo mencionas, si, olvidó algo—contestó el rubio y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto más rápido que un rapidash en una carrera.

cuando el rubio llegó a su cuarto rápidamente levantó el colchón de su cama y de abajo del colchón saco un sospechoso libro conocido por todos nosotros de Portada naranja , como muchos se abran dado cuenta el libro era un icha icha un libro erótico escrito por jiraiya Gama el padrino dé Naruto y investigador pokemon.

así es, a lo largo de los años Naruto se convirtió en un pervertido , todo gracias a jiraiya cuando a los 11 años lo llevo a una excursión pokemon a los desiertos que rodean la ciudad de suna y lo encaminó en el camino de la perversión.

Naruto no se preocupó por guardar el libro pues kushina ya sabía eso de él, la única razón de tenerlo escondido es por que cuando gardevoir ve esos libros se los hace papilla literalmente,fue una suerte que en ese momento gardevoir estuviera acompañando a jiraiya en un viaje de investigación, sólo esperaba que gardevoir no matara a su és de suplicar mentalmente por su padrino, se dirigió ahora si a despedirse de su madre y partir en su nueva aventura.

—Bueno mamá espero y te cuides y no me extrañes por que no tardarás en escuchar sobre mi—dijo mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida a la pelirroja que sonrió maternalmente y correspondió al abrazo

—anda y ve hijo mío, hazme sentir orgullosa —le contestó separándose del abrazo

—claro que si anciana —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo que a kushina se le resalten las venas de su frente

—Naruto es mejor que te vallas ahora mismo si no quieres llegar por partes con el profesor—contestó kushina con una sonrisa demasiado dulce tanto así que parecía espeluznante

—yo me voy —dijo Naruto retirándose de la casa No sin antes tomar su mochila que le preparo su madre.

Naruto hiba caminando hacia el laboratorio el cual se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad , mientras caminaba , recordó que llevaba el cinturón porta pokebolas así que sin perder tiempo saco sus pokebolas de su bolsillo y las colocó en su cinturón ocupando 3 espacios dejando otros 3 vacíos .

siguió su camino el cual le quedaba todo derecho para llegar al laboratorio, no podía aguantar para comenzar su viaje. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de todas las miradas que le daban la personas del sexo opuesto, así que con toda la alevosía y ventaja se les quedaba viendo fijamente a los ojos a las féminas causando que más de una mojara su ropa íntima, a pesar de tener 15 años casi 16 el sabía que tenia mejor físico que algunas personas mayores. Hiba tan ocupado viendo a las mujeres que cuando reacciono ya estaba frente al laboratorio

—vaya, cuando vas distraído no tes das cuenta de nada—dijo Naruto, posterior a eso abrió las puertas del laboratorio de una patada y entró.

Esta entrada asustó a las personas que estaban adentro que sólo suspiraron al ver quien era , Naruto al verlos sólo formó en su rostro una sonrisa arrogante y hablo

—Jajaja pero mirá nada más lo que tenemos aquí—dijo Naruto viendo a los jóvenes de su edad que estaban frente a él —será mejor que no se metan en mi camino, torpes—insulto el rubio con rojo del cabello manteniendo a un su sonrisa arrogante. Esto molestó a los jóvenes frente a él que sólo bufaron molestos. Estos jóvenes son los compañeros de Naruto (Imaginemos con la ropa que quieran, menos sasuke el viste igual que en el anime sólo que en lugar de sandalias ninjas usa unos tenis azules )

Naruto se acercó al profesor y hablo —vien abuelo que pasa—preguntó el rubio

—cuantas veces debo decirte que me guardes respeto, ahh olvidalo, como saben hoy ustedes empiezan sus viajes, se que algunos de ustedes ya lleva algún pokemon con ustedes , pero es una ley impuesta por la Liga que se les de un pokemon inicial , a diferencia de las demás regiones la región elemental le da su pokemon inicial a los novatos conforme sean más afines a ese tipo de pokemon, así que los iré nombrando uno por uno y pasarán por su pokemon,por su pokedex el cual es su identificación ante la Liga y por sus pokebolas —dijo el viejo mono Que comenzó a nombrar lista (no pondre Que pokemon le toca a cada uno porque eso lo veran más adelante) fue nombrando uno por uno hasta que llegó a Naruto el cual nombró al último ya que no había nadie

—Naruto Namikaze, pasa por tus cosas — . Naruto sólo asintió y pasó por sus cosas

—Naruto el pokemon que te entregó te pido cuidalo muy bien es un pokemon raro que puede llegar a ser muy poderoso, incluso a la par de tus 3 pokemon que llevas contigo, después de todo es un pseudolegendario—dijo con una sonrisa pequeña el profesor que le entregó una pokebola , la cuál puso en su cinturón —toma esto también hijo mío—dijo entregandole una pokedex (pondré el Link de como es el pokedex en mi perfil de fanfiction)y 6 pokebolas las cuales guardo en su mochila

—gracias anciano —dijo Naruto con una mirada que demostraba aburrimiento pero también alegría

—Ya sabes naruto cualquier cosa háblame al poke-reloj o de algún centro pokemon (creo que no tiene la función de hablar pero yo se la añadire)—dijo el Sarutobi

—claro que si anciano —contestó Naruto, posteriormente se retiró del laboratorio.

 **Afueras de konoha**

Después de salir del laboratorio y caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad, Naruto se detuvo a las afueras de la ciudad para ver su nuevo pokemon así que se salió del sendero y se metió al bosque con la intención de buscar un claro en el cual poder sacar a sus pokemon a que conozcan a su nuevo amigo .

Naruto desprendió de su cinturón las pokebola que le dio el profesor y la lanzó gritando —seas quien seas , yo te elijo — después la pokebola se abrió lanzando un rayo rojo el cual tomó la forma de un Gible (igual busquen en Google sí no saben quien es)

Naruto se le acercó y lo acarició de la cabeza haciendo con él, la sincronización de aura

—pequeño Gible, me escuchas —pregunto Naruto mentalmente

—quien eres ?, tú no eres el señor mono—dijo una voz infantil proveniente de Gible —y como es que te puedo escuchar—pregunto

—descuida, yo soy Naruto Namikaze , y soy un maestro pokemon dragón, y quiero ser tu amigo, y convertirte en un genial garchomp —contestó Naruto con una sonrisa, tal vez con las personas era alguien arrogante , con los pokemon no era el caso —y puedes escucharme por medio del aura —respondió su duda , y añadió —Que dices te unes a mi —pregunto esta vez naruto

—claro que si Naruto pareces alguien genial y muy fuerte así que me quedo contigo—contestó positivamente el Gible

—entonces deja registrarte en mi pokedex amigo— dijo el rubirojo(nueva palabra rubi de Rubio y rojo pues de rojo jaja ) Que saco su pokedex y apuntó a Gible

una voz robótica comenzó a hablar proveniente del dex

 _Gible, el Pokémon tiburón tierra. Gible antes vivía en los trópicos y para no pasar frío, vive en cuevas calentadas por calor geotérmico._

 _este Gible conoce los siguientes ataques_

 _Rasguño Ascuas_

 _tacleada -_

 _este Gible es nivel 11._

 _movimiento huevo: meteoro dragon , no ha sido desbloqueado ._

 **N/A: se Que Gible no aprende ascuas pero hay que verlo del mismo lado que yo para que vean porque le puse ese movimiento, Que tal si su padre o su madre fue un pokemon que conocía ese movimiento**

 **—valla Gible seguro serás muy fuerte—elogio Naruto**

 **—bien es hora que conozcas a tus hermanos y los que te ayudarán a entrenar aparte de mi —dijo Naruto mientras hiba tomando las 3 pokebolas restantes de su cinturón**

—Milotic yo te elijo!—grito lanzando la primera pokebola de la cuál salió una hermosa milotic (ya saben sin descripciones porque soy malo)

—Hola naruto—saludo la milotic con una voz madura pero a la vez juvenil y femenina

—Hola —contestó el saludo

—para que me sacaste naruto —pregunto milotic

—espera a que saque a los demás milotic —contestó el ojiazul mientras tomaba la segunda pokebola y la lanzaba

—sal gyarados—mencionó el nombre del gran pokemon que hizo acto de presencia, mostrándose como un imponente gyarados rojo Que soltó un estruendoso rugido

—Que pasa naruto?— pregunto el pokemon shiny Que sólo recibió una seña de Naruto como diciendo que esperase , Naruto cogió la última pokebola y lanzó

—dragonite aparece!—de la pokebola salió un gran dragón coló naranja con el interior de sus alas color verde y más curiosas antenas como protuberancias en la cabeza

—Que hay amigo—saludo el dragonite

—bueno amigos , quiero presentarles a un nuevo miembro de la familia—dijo con una sonrisa marca uzumaki —vamos Gible —dijo el rubio mientras se hacía a un lado dejando ver al pequeño pokemon dragón a vista de los más grandes pokemon

Gible se veía muy sorprendido de ver tales pokemon que hasta tenía la boca abierta —Eto, Hola —saludo nervioso y tímido el Gible causando una pequeña risa en los demás

—Hola hermanito—saludo amable la milotic

—Que hay pequeño —imitó el dragonite a la pokemon Marina

—Espero evoluciones pronto para molerte a golpes —saludo a su manera el gyarados rojo , sacando una gota en la nuca a los demás, sin duda ya no era ese pequeño magikarp .

siguieron platicando un buen rato hasta que Naruto interrumpio

—regresen a su pokebola amigos siento unas presencias acercarse —advirtió el rubio a lo que los pokemon asistieron y cada uno tocó su pokebola y fue absorbido por esta

—valla Valla , pero si es el dobe—hablo el recién llegado —Que paso dobe acaso ya te cansaste tan rápido —pregunto el recién llegado tratando de hacer enojar a Naruto

—claro que no sasuke_chan—contestó burlonamente—sólo me detuve a pensar en lo hermosa y acuerpada Que está Mikoto_san—se burló el rubirojo del ahora conocido sasuke , Que se puso rojo del coraje .

—valla al parecer ustedes viajan en grupos muy grandes no es así?—pregunto Naruto al ver otros 7 chicos con sasuke, estos eran

shino aburame, kiba inuzuka ,sai shimura,Hinata Hyuga,ino yamanaka y Sakura haruno (imaginenselos como gusten)

—tsk es major que se vallan antes de que les ponga una paliza —advirtió el rubirojo que quizás exagero un poco con eso de la paliza

—callate dobe, sólo vine a retarte a una batalla pokemon — dijo con arrogancia el azabache

—No me interesa tener una batalla contigo sasuke_chan—negó tajantemente el de las perforaciones —sólo sería na pérdida de tiempo—agregó

—kyaa como te atreves a negarle una batalla a sasuke_kun —chillo una pelirosa de nombre Sakura siendo secundada por la rubia yamanaka

—creo que pene pequeño tiene miedo de una batalla—dijo sai con su clásica sonrisa falsa, causando Que una vena se marcará en la frente de Naruto

—Ok eso ya no lo tolero—dijo cabreado el ojiazul —pero... No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes perdedores—terminó de hablar el rubio

"No quería mostrarlo ante los novatos pero si no lo hago me estaran jodiendo siempre que me encuentre con ellos" se dijo así mismo

—acaso tienes miedo uzumaki— esta vez fue kiba el que hablo

—ese no es el caso aliento de perro, pero hay un líder gimnasio en ciudad suna Que me espera para que le patie el trasero—contestó el rubirojo al castaño

—bueno perdedores yo me voy — Naruto después de decir eso tomó una pokebola de su cinturón y presiono el boton de enmedio para dejar salir un pokemon —sal dragonite —invocó el ojiazul , los novatos claro que cuando naruto dijo dragonite pensaron que era una broma, pero, sus bocas se quedaron abiertas a más no poder cuando vieron salir de la pokebola a un imponente dragonite

—dragonite es hora de irnos directo a los desiertos de suna, hay un pokemon que habita esos desiertos que quiero para nuestro equipo—le hablo Naruto al pokemon dragón que asintió y se agachó para que Naruto se montará en el , cosa que así fue hecha, todo esto ante la mirada atónita de los novatos

—bueno perdedores los dejo—se despidió a su manera —arranca dragonite—le dijo al pokemon que sin más emprendió su vuelo con el rubio montado en él

Los novatos estaban con la quijada por los suelos, No podían creer que un novato como ellos (si claro como ellos jaja) tuviera en su equipo un pokemon de semejante calibre como lo era un dragonite

—a..alguien di..game lo..lo que vi e..es verdad—dijo un sorprendido kiba

—f..fue re..real kiba_kun— le contestó la hyuga del grupo con mucho asombro

sasuke por su parte sólo pudo apretar los puños con mucha fuerza debido al coraje que le provocaba que el dobe como el le llamaba tuviera un pokemon de gran poder y el no. Le tendría que decir a su tío Kaichi que le diera algún pokemon fuerte.

Mientras los novatos salían de su shock, por los cielos Naruto hiba muriéndose de la risa debido a la reacción de los novatos

—JAJAJAJAJAJA, viste sus caras cuando te vieron amigo, JAJAJAJA, por arceus voy a morir —reía escandalosamente el ojiazul debido a la cara que hicieron los novatos al ver a dragonite

—lo sé, la cara que pusieron No tiene precio —contestó por medio del aura el pokemon dragon

—haaa a este paso cálculo que estaremos en suna en mas o menos 2 horas, Que se le va hacer creo que dormiré un poco—dijo Naruto para después acomodarse en la espalda de dragonite y tomar una siesta .

2 HORAS DEPSUES

se puede ver a dragonite aterrizando en la sima de una duna pequeña de arena con naruto aún durmiendo en su espalda con una burbuja de moco inflandoze y des inflandoze de su nariz

—Naruto ya llegamos es hora de que despiertes—hablo dragonite para despertar a Naruto cosa que funcionó pues Naruto comenzó a tallarse los ojos y a abrirlos

—are, donde estamos dragonite —cuestionó el rubirojo

—en los desiertos que rodean suna city—contestó dragonite .

—genial es hora de comenzar la búsqueda de un trapinch—dijo con entusiasmo el uzumaki —puedes regresar dragonite gracias — agradeció al dragón que dolo asintió y fue absorbido por la pokeball

Naruto abrió su mochila y saco un bloqueador solar y se unto en su cuerpo y cara ,al igual que se quito su chaleco y lo acomodó en su cabeza haciendo una especie de turbante para cubrirlo del sol

—Bien, estoy listo — dijo para emprender la búsqueda de un trapinch.

Naruto estuvo un largo rato buscando un trapinch pero no lo hallaba, encontró pokemones típicos del desierto pero no logró ver ni si quiera un sólo trapinch

—creo que será mejor dejar de buscarlo por hoy, Ya no tarda en caer la noche y tengo que armar mi campamento —suspiro decepcionado —pues que se va hacer—Naruto comenzó a dirigirse ha algún lugar donde poder levantar un pequeño campamento , tardó un poco en hallar un lugar en el cual hacer su campamento pero después de algún tiempo encontró el lugar adecuado , un pequeño lugar de arena firme rodeada de unos cuantos matorrales

—bien aquí está bien — dijo el uzumaki

Naruto comenzó a armar su campamento pero un ruido proveniente de un matorral lo alarmó un poco así que decidió ver que o quien era el provocador de ese ruido

cuando pudo observar mejor el matorral se dio cuenta que el causante del ruido era nada más ni nada menos que el pokemon que estuvo buscando gran parte del día

—genial un trapinch—grito entusiasmado el uzumaki

Naruto rápidamente se dirigió por la pokebola que contenía a Gible y regreso hacia donde el trapinch

—trapinch te retó una batalla uno a uno —grito Naruto causando que el trapinch diera un pequeño bramido en señal de que aceptó el reto

—Gible yo te elijo —invocó a su pokemon el rubirojo lanzando su pokebola

—GIBLE—rugio el pequeño pseudo legendario.

 **Esta historia continuará .**

 **Bien amigos primero que nada lamento la demora de casi un mes sin actualizar pero me había quedado sin inspiración de hecho como podrán notar este capítulo está un poco forzado y es debido a que todavía no recuperó mi inspiración a un 100% .**

 **Como pudieron ver hicieron aparición una parte de los novatos y como dije otros 2 pokemon que serán de naruto , aunque lo de trapinch se verá el próximo cap.**

 **Sin más les pido una sincera disculpa por demorarme tanto**

 **y la verdad no se cuando vuelva a actualizar pero espero y sea para la otra semana.**

 **antes de que lo olvide si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de nombres para los pokemon de Naruto haganmelo saber y se los agradecería mucho.**

 **hasta la próxima y no olviden dejar review que para mi son muy importantes pues me animan a recuperar inspiración y a actualizar más rápido.**

 **suerte y hasta la próxima.**

 **PD .feliz regreso a clases atrasado xD**

 **Ja Ne**

 **LOL.**


End file.
